


Lee Seokmin renamed chat to FRIENDS :D

by AmazingTook



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Group chat, I haven't decided yet, No Plot/Plotless, Texting, chat fic, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingTook/pseuds/AmazingTook
Summary: Seokmin just want all his friends to be friends with each other, so naturally he creates a big group chat with them all in
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 22
Kudos: 154





	1. The first meeting

**Lee Seokmin added Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung, Yoon Jeonghan and 9 others**

**Lee Seokmin renamed chat to FRIENDS :D**

**Seokmin:** friends!!

**Seokmin** : welcome!!

**Wonwoo** : seok why

**Seokmin** : because we should all be friends

**Mingyu:** were already fiends

**Soonyoung** : lol fiends

**Kwon Soonyoung renamed chat to FIENDS :D**

**Mingyu** : you

**Mingyu** : i dont know you but i dont like you

**Jeonghan** : hello seokmin and fiends i dont know

**Seokmin:** hi hyung!!!

**Joshua** : he has a point with the whole fiends we dont know

**Mingyu:** dont make it thing pls

**Mingyu** : we fRiends not fiends

**Joshua** : whatever can we just get some introductions

**Seungkwan:** HELLOOOO

**Seungkwan:** i am here to bless you with my presence, be blessed

**Minghao:** shut up kwan

**Seokmin:** oh you already know each other???

**Minghao:** im staying with his parents over summer sadly

**Seungkwan** : my adopted summer brother

**Minghao:** fuck off

**Seungcheol:** language

**Minghao:** you too

**Seungcheol:** D:

**Chan** : hey hyung

**Seokmin:** baby chan!!!

**Jeonghan:** baby chan?

**Chan** : hyung no

**Seokmin:** chan baby

**Soonyoung:** who's your daddy chan

**Chan** : uuuuhh

**Jeonghan:** not in front of the baby

**Chan:** the hell???

**Seokmin:** @Junhui you're the last one!! Come on so we can do an introduce

**Wonwoo:** do an introduce

**Junhui** : bold of you to assume I haven't been here the whole time

**Seokmin** : ayyyy

**Hansol:** how come you didn't get me to say anything hyung :((

**Hansol** : you always ignore me :(((

**Seokmin:** im sorryyyy

**Seokmin:** i thought you already said something :(((((

**Seungcheol:** hey now

**Seungcheol:** turn that frown upside down

**Joshua:** also a 'jihoon' hasn't anything

**Seokmin:** yeah but i dont expect him to say anything

**Soonyoung:** probs cause he wont

**Seungkwan** : shall we do an introduce then

**Mingyu:** who wants to go first

**Seokmin** : age order?

**Seungkwan:** only you know that genius

**Seokmin:** oh

**Jeonghan:** how about you just choose someone

**Mingyu:** add a photo so we know what you look like

**Junhui** : so you can stalk us

**Soonyoung:** so you can steal our identity

**Mingyu** : i swear to god

**Seokmin** : i agree with mingyu!

**Seokmin** : photo so we see everyone

**Seokmin** : ill go first

**Seokmin** : hellooo!!! my name is seokmin you all know me, i study chemistry 1st year, i like to sing, i was born February 18th 1997 

**Seokmin** : this is what i look like

**Seokmin** :

**Soonyoung** : what a good boi

**Jeonghan** : thats a really good picture of you seok

**Seokmin:** :D

**Seokmin** : okay i choose wonwoo to go next

**Wonwoo** : fuck really

**Soonyoung** : come on bud you can do it

**Wonwoo:** fine

**Wonwoo** : my name is wonwoo, born july 17th 1996, second year literature student, i like to read. I already know soonyoung since we were like 5, im not sending a picture

**Soonyoung** : pussy

**Wonwoo** : fuck off

**Soonyoung** :

**Wonwoo** : dude

**Soonyoung:** that was last week where we went to an art place thing

**Mingyu** : wow youre pretty

**Mingyu:** ummm good face dude

**Seungkwan** : smooth

**Soonyoung** : smooth

**Seungkwan** : ayyyy

**Soonyoung** : ayyyy

**Seokmin** : wonwoo you choose who goes next!!

**Vernon** : this is going to be like choosing your team in football

**Wonwoo** : i choose soonyoung

**Soonyoung** : shocking

**Soonyoung** : sup im soonyoung or hoshi depending on how you want to call me

**Soonyoung** : im a 2nd year dance major born june 15th 96

**Soonyoung** : wonwoo is my best friend so dont be mean to him

**Soonyoung** : i like taking long walks on the beach 

**Jeonghan** : okay thats enough from that i think

**Jeonghan** : just send a picture and stop talking

**Soonyoung** : rude :(

**Soonyoung** but heres my face

**Soonyoung** :

**Seokmin** : awww you look so happy

**Wonwoo** : youre eyes have gone

**Seungkwan** : such squish cheeks

**Chan** : can you even tell that from a picture

**Minghao** : only because he has squishy cheeks too

**Soonyoung** : okay bitches

**Soonyoung** : i choose junhui because i feel hes lurking

**Junhui** : maybe i am

**Junhui** : wassup im jun, call me that not junhui

**Junhui** : im born june 10th 1996

**Junhui** : im originally from China but im here studying architecture :)

**Junhui** : here is me

**Junhui** :

**wen Junhui changed his name to Jun**

**Soonyoung** : me you and wonwoo were all born so close together wtf

**Minghao** : _youre from china too???_

**Jun** _: wait you too?_

**Minghao** _: yeah, I only arrived like 4months ago_

**Jun** _: ah that sucks for you hows learning korean_

**Minghao** _: oh it sucks so much_

**Jun** _: dont worry after a while you get the hang of it_

**Mingyu** : am i the only one who has no idea what theyre saying

**Seungcheol** : no i knew i should have taken chinese more seriously

**Joshua** : i can understand a little bit

**Jun** : chill i was just seeing if hes adapting to korea alright

**Jeonghan** : how nice of you

**Jeonghan** : in other news you have a good face

**Jeonghan** : nice bone structure

**Seokmin** : hes really good looking right!

**Seokmin** : also super single

**Jun** : and fairly happy that way thanks very much

**Jun** : lets change subject tooooo

**Jun** : baby chan

**Seokmin** : baby chan!!

**Jeonghan** : baby chan!!

**Chan** : not a baby

**Chan** : hi my name is chan, im still a junior in high school not even thought about college yet

**Chan** : i like to dance too and i think thats it

**Chan** : yup

**Chan** : heres me

**Chan** :

**Jeonghan** : wow you are a baby

**Mingyu** : youre so young!!!

**Seungcheol** : wait when exactly were you born

**Chan** : feb 11 99

**Mingyu** : well that makes me feel old

**Seokmin** : baby chan!!! youre growing up so handsome

**Chan** : thanks hyung :)

**Seokmin** : im also pretty sure youre the youngest here channie

**Chan** : wait no really

**Jeonghan** : baby chan!!!!

**Minghao** : just choose someone chan

**Chan** : Joshua

**Chan** : hyung

**Chan** : joshua hyung

**Joshua** : hello im joshua hong, born in america but studying history here i was born 30th december 1995, i like music too, i sing a bit and play the guitar

**Joshua** :

**Joshua** : thats me :)

**Jeonghan** : you have really nice eyes

**Jeonghan** : theyre like a cat

**Seokmin** : thats what i said at some point

**Hansol** : hyung! i was born in the us too!

**Joshua** : really? when did you come over?

**Hansol** : when i was 5

**Joshua** : okay you go next

**Hansol** : ....

**Hansol** : fine

**Hansol** : wassup, im hansol or vernon either works

**Hansol** : im a senior in high school, im neighbors with seokmin thats how i know him

**Hansol** : like i just said i was born in america (on february 18th 1998), my mum is american but i moved to korea when i was 5

**Hansol** : when i go to uni i want to do something with music

**Hansol** I like to rap

**Hansol** : this is me

**Hansol** :

**Seungkwan** : you...

**Seungkwan** : very good face

**Seungkwan** : congratulations

**Soonyoung** : seungkwan.exe has stopped working

**Hansol** : haha thanks dude

**Seungkwan** : :)

**Hansol** : mr choi seungcheol step up its your turn

**Seungcheol** : okay here i go

**Seungcheol** : hello my name is seungcheol, im also a 95 liner @joshua , born august 8th so still older :)

**Seungcheol** : i study music composition and im in my third year but i think ill continue to do my masters

**Seungcheol** : i look a bit like a camel accounting to seok

**Seungcheol** :

**Soonyoung** : omg you do

**Mingyu** : i think its the eyes

**Jeonghan** : you also have nice eyes

**Soonyoung** : jeonghan do you have an eye fetish

**Minghao** : where did you even get that from

**Wonwoo** : get used to him he has no filter

**Seungcheol** : thanks jeonghan :) Mingyu you go next

**Mingyu** : thanks dad

**Mingyu** : my turn

**Mingyu** : my name is mingyu

**Mingyu** : i was born april 6th 1997

**Mingyu** : im a first year college student studying physio therapy

**Mingyu** : i want to do photography though

**Mingyu** : stupid decision really

**Mingyu** : thats what you get when you panic and flip a coin for your major

**Wonwoo** : you flipped a coin to decide your major?

**Seungkwan** : noted, i shouldn't listen to mingyu hyung

**Mingyu** : hyung?

**Seungkwan** : are we not there yet, sorry

**Mingyu** : no i was surprised you were younger than me

**Minghao** does he seem younger?

**Mingyu** : i dont know

**Seungkwan** : do i feel old to you

**Seungkwan** : so i give old vibes :(

**Mingyu** : wait

**Seokmin** : stop teasing him:( gyu you still need to send a photo of youuuu

**Mingyu** : oh right

**Mingyu** :

**Wonwoo** : your face doesn't match your stupidity

**Mingyu** : tjanks?

**Soonyoung** : tjanks

**Mingyu** : shut up dude

**Soonyoung** : hyung*

**Mingyu** : sorry i forgot with how immature you were

**Seokmin** : heyyy guyyys :(

**Seokmin** : get along :(

**Jeonghan** : now kiss and make up

**Soonyoung** : fine

**Soonyoung** : sorry fiend :*

**Mingyu** : ...

**Mingyu** : seungkwan go

**Seungkwan** : go where?

**Seungkwan** : wait no

**Seungkwan** : i got it

**Seungkwan** : ahem

**Seungkwan** : HELLLLLOOOO

**Seungkwan** : my name is Boo Seungkwan originally born in Jeju!!

**Seungkwan** : i was born on january 16th 1998 which also makes a a high school senior

**Seungkwan** : i love to sing and act so thats probably what ill do at college

**Seungkwan** : this is me

**Seungkwan** :

**Jeonghan** : oh seungkwannie youre so cute

**Seokmin** : such squish!!!

**Seungkwan** : pssshh stop.. keep going

**Soonyoung** : squishy

**Soonyoung** : squish

**Seungkwan** : i change my mind hao go

**Minghao** : Hi, im minghao, i study fashion and art. I moved from china 4 months ago so help me with korean please its hard

**Minghao** : i was also born in 1997, november 7th

**Minghao** : i also like to dance so @soonyoung @chan we should do something together?

**Minghao** : or not if you don't want to

**Soonyoung** : you kidding that would be awesome!!!

**Chan** : i am so down for this

**Chan** : well be unbeatable

**Minghao** : you havent seen me dance yet?

**Seungkwan** : and yet your instincts are right

**Seungkwan** : hes amazing

**Jun** : could i tag along, i like watching dance

**Chan** : sure hyung!

**Seokmin** : hao you didn't send a picture

**Seungkwan** : here 

**Minghao** : i think he asked me no you kwan

**Seungkwan** : you were taking too long

**Jeonghan** : bitches shut up its my turn

**Minghao** : i might have wanted to choose jihoon

**Jeonghan** : nope angel time

**Mingyu** : angel time?

**Jeonghan** : hello

**Jeonghan:**

**Jeonghan** : i am yoon jeonghan your resident angel, born the day of the angel 1995

**Jeonghan** : I am trying to become a nursery teacher but also maybe a model

**Jeonghan** : say something

**Joshua** : holy shit

**Seungcheol** : you are very good looking

**Mingyu** : angel time.

**Minghao** : i dont understand the day of the angel?

**Jeonghan** : october 4th

**Minghao** : oh but why?

**Jun** : say it outloud

**Minghao** : aha got it

**Soonyoung** : hes adorable

**Soonyoung** : and youre hot hyung

**Seokmin** : he literally made me gasp when i saw him first

**Jeonghan** : thank you my loves

**Jeonghan** : finally @jihoon go 

**Seokmin** : @jihoon pls

**Soonyoung** : come out you fiend

**Mingyu** : i swear when we meet im going to punch you

**Seungcheol** : mingyu

**Joshua** : @jihoon come on were waiting

**Mingyu** : i will do something else

**Jihoon** : Lee Jihoon. Studying Music Composition. Born November 22nd 1996. 

**Seokmin** : there he was

**Seokmin** : picture?

**Jihoon** : No.

**Hansol** : (why is he so grumpy)

**Seungkwan** : (you do know even if you do it like this everyone can see?)

**Seokmin** : dont worry he will warm up to you guys

**Seokmin** : this is him!!

**Seokmin** :

**Soonyoung** : he is surprisingly adorable

**Seungcheol** : he also has squish cheeks

**Chan** : squish

**Seokmin** : and thats everyone!!! I hope we can all be friends :D

**Wonwoo:** to be honest

**Wonwoo** : i cant remember much about any of you

**Hansol** : oh thank god its not just me

**Seungcheol** : well what do you remember

**Hansol** : hot jeonghan, chinese minghao, cute seungkwan and baby chan

**Seokmin** : Baby chan!

**Jeonghan** : Baby chan!

**Soonyoung** : Baby chan!

**Mingyu** : Baby chan!

**Chan** : i swear if one more of you says it

**Seungkwan** : ...

**Boo Swungkwan changed Lee Chans name to Baby Chan!!**

**Baby Chan:** i hate you


	2. Chapter 2

**FIENDS :D**

**Seokmin** : so the chemistry building is being evacuated

 **Mingyu** : y

 **Seokmin** : chemical reaction 

**Seokmin** : dangerous gas

 **Seokmin** : something about death

 **Jun** : what did you do wrong

 **Seokmin** : heeey

 **Seokmin** : it wasnt my department

 **Seokmin** : just because i suck doesnt mean i suck that bad

 **Soonyoung** : are we all going to die

 **Soonyoung** : are we going to get a day off

 **Soonyoung** : *gasp*

 **Soonyoung** : can i go back to bed

 **Soonyoung** : seokkie youve made my day

 **Soonyoung** : <3

 **Minghao** : isnt the dance department on the other side of campus to the chemistry

 **Soonyoung** : too late

 **Soonyoung** : im nyooming

 **Soonyoung** : *nyooms*

 **Jun** : i want to nyoom home too

 **Mingyu** : if youre nyooming tell me so i can too

 **Seokmin** : @wonwoo are you working

 **Minhao** : if he was he wouldnt answer

 **Joshua** : where does he work

 **Seokmin** : with me

 **Joshua** :...

 **Joshua** : okay but where

 **Wonwoo** : The diamond cafe

 **Seungcheol** : wait wonwoo you work there

 **Seungcheol** : i go like every friday

 **Wonwoo** : makes sense why i havent seen you

 **Wonwoo** : i only work weekends

 **Seokmin** : so youre not working

 **Wonwoo** : no im not

 **Wonwoo** : wait why

 **Seokmin** : because kihyun text me saying they need someone to cover now

 **Wonwoo** : no

 **Seokmin** : i thought so but at least i asked :)

 **Baby Chan!!** : hyungs stop texting youll make me get my phone confiscated

 **Soonyoung** : baby chan!!

 **Joshua** : sorry channie

 **Joshua** : but get off your phone if youre at school

 **Baby Chan!!** : sorry dad

 **Jun** : no seungchols dad

 **Mingyu** : why him

 **Wonwoo** : we have a dad?

 **Jun** : he gives dad vibes

 **Seokmin** : i agree although @seunkwan is like a newborn dad sometimes

 **Minghao** : a newborn dad?

 **Seokmin** : yeah like he has that vibe

 **Soonyoung** : if seungcheol is dad whos mom

 **Jun** : joshua?

 **Joshua** : nope

 **Joshua** : no

 **Soonyoung** : i agree he gives more creepy uncle vibes

 **Joshua** : creepy?

 **Seokmin** : yeah uncle

 **Seokmin** : i dunno about mom

 **Wonwoo** : do we need a mom

 **Joshua** : if were going by age wouldnt that be hannie

 **Soonyoung** : omg hannie

 **Soonyoung** : just met but already whipped huh josh

 **Joshua** : shut up

 **Jun** : hannie so cute

 **Seokmin** : so mom is jeonghan hyung

 **Mingyu** : guys

 **Mingyu** : someone just came up to me in the street and gave me what seems to be a £5 note

 **Mingyu** : first when am i ever going to spend that

 **Mingyu** : secondly do i really look that homeless 

**Mingyu** : :(

 **Soonyoung** : hahhahahahah

 **Jun** : okay thats pretty funny

 **Wonwoo** : how homeless do you look?

 **Mingyu** :

**Soonyoung** : holy shit

 **Seokmin** : on a scale of 1-10 for homeless

 **Seokmin** : you stand at a solid 0

 **Joshua** : maybe she was paying you to look at you

 **Mingyu** : is that a compliment

 **Wonwoo** : you look good

 **Wonwoo** : not homeless at all

 **Mingyu** : thanks wonwoo:)

 **Jun** : your shirt looks like a potato sack

 **Soonyoung** : pfft

 **Soonyoung** : it does

 **Joshua** : your face says classy but the shirt says farmer

**Soonyoung changed Mingyu's name to classy farmer**

**classy farmer** : i swear soonyoung every time you open your mouth i hate you a little more

 **Soonyoung** : good job youve never heard me speak then

 **Seungcheol** : why am i dead

 **Seungcheol** : dad

**Soonyoung changed Seungcheol's name to ded**

**Soonyoung** : wait thats not right

 **ded** : what

 **Jeonghan** : ha ded

 **Jeonghan** : also kids i willingly accept position of mom of the group

 **Soonyoung** : thanks mom

 **Wonwoo** : mingyu your shirt suits you

 **Jun** : i thought that conversation was over

 **Wonwoo** : it was i sent that before it only just came though apparently

 **classy farmer:** :D

 **ded** : you do kind of look like a classy farmer though

 **Jun** : its a step up from classy homeless

 **classy farmer:** gee thanks

 **classy farmer** : at least i have £5 in case i ever go to where this is from

 **Joshua** : England

 **classy farmer** : fuck i cant afford to go there

 **Soonyoung** : at least you have £5 towards it

 **classy farmer** : shut up

* * *

**FIENDS :D**

**Seungkwan** : okay ive just scrolled though what ive missed

 **Seungkwan:** how the fuck am i like a new dad

 **classy farmer** : its the vibe man

 **Minghao** : you keep telling me to but a coat on

 **Seungkwan** : you could catch a cold

 **ded** : take it as a compliment

 **ded** : youre mature

 **Seungkwan** : NO

 **Seungkwan** : i dont want to be mature!

 **Seunkgwan** : im only 17!!

 **Seungkwan** : i dont deserve this

 **Minghao** : he actually looks sad

 **Seokmin** : dont worry kwan youre not mature with me

 **Seungkwan** : awwww

 **Seungkwan** : 

**Minghao** : fuck off 

**Soonyoung** : i want to hang out with everyone

 **Jeonghan** : have you met everyone

 **Soonyoung** : no...

 **Soonyoung** : i want to meet everyone!!!!!

 **Jun** : that would actually be nice

 **ded** : we can arrange a date

 **Vernon** : noah fence but finding a date where allll of us are free will be a nightmare

 **Wonwoo** : noah fence...

 **classy farmer** : surely we can find one

 **Baby chan!!** : well it would have to a weekend because i have school

 **Vernon** : ditto

 **Seungkwan** : same

 **Seokmin** : but i work at weekends D:

 **Wonwoo** : so do i

 **classy farmer** : oh then it could be a weekend but then no wonwoo

 **classy farmer** : or seok

 **Soonyoung** : hmmmm

 **ded** : looks like well just have to wait

 **ded** : just concentrate on school and work and stuff now

 **Jun** : dad no 

**Seungkwan** : awww daaad :(

 **Joshua** : be jealous

 **Joshua** : 

**Vernon** : you two are together??

 **Seokmin** : i go over to joshs house often :)

 **Jeonghan** : joshua that sweater is adorable on you

 **Soonyoung** : bitch

 **Soonyoung** :

**Soonyoung** : we can also play that game

 **Jun** : your hair is orange now????

 **Wonwoo** : he actually dyes it alot

 **Seokmin** : sometimes it changes everytime i see him

 **Seungkwan** : haoo

 **Seungkwan** : where are you so we can so this :(

 **Minghao** : im away from you

 **Seungkwan** : :(((

 **Jeonghan** : as much as i dont want to admit im jealous

 **Jeonghan** : i am jealous

 **classy farmer:** same

 **Joshua** : we should meet up 

**ded** : weve had this conversation

 **ded** : there isnt the right time

 **Jun** : dads putting his dad hat on

 **Baby Chan!!** : you know what i want at the moment

 **Seungkwan** : a zig-a-zig ah

 **Baby chan!!** : what

 **Seokmin** : nice spice girls reference!!

 **Seungkwan** : AYYYY

 **baby Chan!!** : no i want to hear from @jihoon

 **Soonyoung** : you just @ him

 **Jun** : you brave soul

 **Jeonghan** : i dont think hes spoken since the first time we were all added

 **Wonwoo** : i dont blame him

 **classy farmer** : you love us really 

**Seokmin** : jihoon is real shy

 **Seokmin** : hell come out everntually

 **Jeonghan** : youve been saying that for a week

**Seokminnie :D to Jihoon >:(**

**Seokminnie :D** : jihoon hyung :(

 **Seokminnie :D** : im really sorry i added you to the chat

 **Seokminnie :D** : if you dont want to be there you can leave

 **Seokminnie :D** : but ill be sad

 **Jihoon >:(** : its okay

 **Jihoon >:(** : the conversations actually make me laugh sometimes

 **Jihoon >:(** : im just biding my time to actually start taking

 **Jihoon >:(** : shits scary yknow

 **Seokminnie :D** : !!!!!

 **Seokminnie :D** : im so glad!!!

 **Seokminnie :D** : if you want i could introduce you to one person irl then you know someone else

 **Seokminnie :D** : then the chat wont be as

 **Seokminnie :D** : idk

 **Seokminnie :D** : intimidating

 **Jihoon >:(** : i might take you up on that

 **Jihoon >:(** : just not soonyoung

 **Jihoon >:(** : hes a bit...

 **Jihoon >:(** : much

 **Seokminnie :D** : of course!!!!

 **Seokminnie :D** : im happy youre still in the chat hyung :)

 **Jihoon >:(** : me too seok

 **Jihoon >:(** : me too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any requests for chapters please say because i have no idea where im taking this


	3. look at the memes i made!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow sorry for disappearing, I had a lovely little holiday :)
> 
> Back to the regular shit

**Soon YA to woohoo**

**Soon YA:** wonu

**Soon YA:** wonu

**Soon YA** : wonu

**Soon YA:** wonu

**Soon YA:** wonu

**Soon YA:** wonu

**Soon YA:** wonu

**Soon YA:** wonu

**Soon YA:** wonu

**Soon YA:** wonu

**woohoo** : jesus fuck what do you want

**Soon YA:** wonu :D

**Soon YA:** remember when seungkwan posted that meme of minghao 

**Soon YA:** he was all like 'fuk u'

**woohoo** : that was ages ago but yeah i remember

**Soon YA:** WELL

**Soon YA:** i wanted to make some of us!

**Soon YA:** look at the memes i made!

**Soon YA:**

**Soon YA:**

**Soon YA:**

**Soon YA:**

**woohoo** : did you really

**woohoo** : spam the shit out of me

**woohoo** : to send me memes of myself

**woohoo** : AT 2 IN THE MORNING

**Soon YA:** oops

**woohoo** : jesus christ

**woohoo** : theyre lovely memes now go to sleep

**Soon YA:** WAIT

**woohoo** : what

**Soon YA:** can we talk for a minute

**Soon YA:** project SMART...

**woohoo** : project smart? are you sure?

**Soon YA:** yeah, lets talk pls

**woohoo** : of course

**woohoo** : what do you want to talk about

**Soon YA:** hmmmm what about mingyu ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**woohoo** : what about mingyu

**Soon YA:** i hate to break it to you bud but i think you have a crush on him

**Soon YA:** or he has one on you

**woohoo** : he doesnt

**woohoo** : hes just a nice friend

**Soon YA:** ooooo a nice friend ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**woohoo** : stop with the face you know i hate it

**Soon YA:** what about this .0.

**woohoo** : thats...

**woohoo** : thats not a face

**Soon YA:** yea it is its like :O but upside down

**Soon YA:** .0.

**woohoo** : fine you win this one

**woohoo** : but for real mingyu is just a friend to me as i am to him

**Soon YA:** hmmm hm if you say so

**woohoo** : what about you and mingyu

**woohoo** : why do you keep winding him up

**Soon YA:** hes just too easy

**Soon YA:** its fun

**woohoo** : whatever im changing the subject

**woohoo** : someone got kicked out of the cafe yesterday

**woohoo** : tried to make it seem like they paid when they didnt

**woohoo** : they ordered then just went of their phone and i didnt really know what to do so i just stared at them

**woohoo** : then after i asked them if they wanted to pay by cash or card they just said that they paid

**woohoo** : i kind of got into an argument with them which is when namjoon came and he took over from dealing with them

**woohoo** : so yeah they got kicked out and i got mad :)

**woohoo** : fun times working in a cafe

**Soon YA:** wow fun times

**woohoo** : you okay?

**Soon YA:** project SCREAM

**woohoo** : my window is unlocked

**woohoo** : youre always welcome

**Soon YA:** thanks wonwoo love you

**woohoo** : love you too 

* * *

**FIENDS :D**

**ded:** good morning isnt this a fine day today!

**Jeonghan** : whats got you in a good mood this morning

**classy farmer** : yeah its thursday

**Seungkwan** : its 11 am as well

**Seungkwan** : the days barely started

**Seokmin** : why cant the morning be fine without something happening

**Seokmin** : maybe its the nothing happening that made it so fine

**Jun** : thats deep

**Jeonghan** : not really

**Minghao** : he has a point though

**classy farmer** : oh yeah

**Minghao** : yeah

**classy farmer** : okay?

**Minghao** : okay?

**classy farmer** : what?

**Joshua** : whats going on?

**Jun** : theyre having a moment

**ded:** look!

**ded** :

**Jeonghan** : hold the phone

**Wonwoo** : i dont think thats the phrase

**Baby Chan!!** : is that jihoon hyung

**ded** : yeah! im his mentor for a project hes doing!!

**Joshua** : wow thats a weird coincidence

**classy farmer** : whats he like

**ded** : so smol

**ded** : very talented as well

**Jun** : squish?

**Seokmin** : i said all of this before :(

**Seungkwan** : yeah but were just verifying it

**Jeonghan** : no fair i want to see you as well

**Joshua** : im surprised soonyoung hasnt yelled about this yet

**Wonwoo** : hes still asleep

**Wonwoo** : expect it when he wakes up

**Vernon** : how do you know hes alseep

**Wonwoo** : we had a sleepover

**Jeonghan** : joshua!

**Joshua** : han?

**Jeonghan** : message me!

**Baby Chan!!:** jihoon hyung still hasnt message in the chat

**Jun** : dont pressure him to

**Seokmin** : hes sky...

**Seungkwan** : pffft sky

**classy farmer** : sky

**Vernon** : sky

**Jihoon changed his name to sky**

**classy farmer** : wtf 

**Jun** : not going to lie that was unexpected

**Seungkwan** : hahahahahahahah

**Seokmin** : *le sigh*

* * *

**FIENDS :D**

**Soonyoung:** hahahaha sky

**Seokmin** : *le sigh*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think project SMART and project SCREAM mean ;) (theyre acronyms)


	4. i loved that beetle

**Hannie <3 to Shuaaa <3**

**Hannie <3**: shua :(

**Hannie <3:** I want to meet youuuu

**Hannie <3: **i miss you :(

**Shuaaa <3:** how can you miss me if youve never met me?

**Hannie <3:** i dont know but i do :(

**Hannie <3:** imagine our visual power if we meet

**Hannie <3:** it would be out of this world

**Hannie <3**: cheol would be dead

**Shuaaa <3:** you really like him dont you

**Hannie <3:** hes very pretty and caring how could i not

**Shuaaa <3:** fair point

**Shuaaa <3**: why dont you ask him out

**Hannie <3:** 3 very reasonable reasons

**Hannie <3:** 1) i dont know id he swings my way

**Hannie <3: **2) pretty sure he likes someone else

**Hannie <3:** 3) ive never actually met him irl

**Hannie <3:** maybe once i talk to him more

**Shuaaa <3:** im pretty sure he likes you too

**Shuaaa <3:** do you want me to subtly ask him

**Hannie <3:** shua youre the best

**Hannie <3:** once that happens then we can set you up with someone!

**Shuaaa <3:** thats not necessary

**Hannie <3:** but shua you deserve to be happy too

**Shuaaa <3:** im happy now?

**Shuaaa <3:** lets get back to meeting up

**Hannie <3:** oh yeah!!

**Hannie <3:** are you free on tuesday?

**Shuaaa <3:** no, seok is coming over

**Shuaaa <3:** i can do wednesday afternoon though?

**Hannie <3:** i cant i have class then :(

**Hannie <3:** thursday? 

**Hannie <3**: pls say you can do thursday

**Shuaaa <3:** i actually can :)

**Shuaaa <3:** if we say 11ish then we can do lunch?

**Shuaaa <3:** i know a cute cafe

**Hannie <3:**yeeeeessss!

**Hannie <3:** i cant wait

**Hannie <3:** love you shua <3

**Shuaaa <3:** love you too <3

* * *

**America to Korea**

**America:** seokmin im an idiot

**America** : jeonghan likes cheol 

**Korea** : i thought we already knew this?

**America** : yeah but i basically just agreed to set them up together

**Korea** : oh

**Korea** : why did you do that now?

**America** : i dont know it just came out

**Korea** : oh hyung

**Korea** : youre an idiot

**America** : were meeting up on thursday for lunch

**America** : if he brings it up i cant control my facial expressions

**Korea** : throwback to that time your mum asked you to throw away the beetle you caught

**Korea** : I had no idea what you said buy you looked like you were lying then

**America** : hey

**America** : i loved that beetle

**America** : it was all blue and white and green

**Korea** : it could have been poisonous

**America** : but it wasnt

**Korea** : you dont know that

**America** : let me love my beetle in peace

**America** : anyway you were no help

**Korea** : what did you want me to say

**Korea** : "mrs hong thats a very special beetle"

**Korea** : im not getting on the wrong side of youre mom again

**America** : i meant about jeonghan 

**America** : not the beetle seok

**Korea** : oh well thats a you problem for now

**Korea** : tell me how thursday goes and well go from there

**America** : okay okay

**America** : see you tomorrow?

**Korea** : of course

**Korea** : as if i would pass up your moms cooking

**America** : i knew you only loved me for my moms cooking

**Korea** : you know me so well :D

* * *

_THURSDAY_

* * *

**Hannie <3 to Shuaaa <3**

**Hannie <3:** iiiits time!!!!!

**Hannie <3:** im so excited to finally meet you!!!

**Hannie <3:** i get to hear your voice

**Hannie <3:** how tall are you?

**Shuaaa <3:** good morning han

**Shuaaa <3:** im good thanks for asking

**Shuaaa <3:** im 177cm

**Hannie <3:** im also good thanks :)

**Hannie <3:** im also 178cm

**Hannie <3:** ha

**Shuaaa <3:** whatever idiot

**Hannie <3:** are you almost here im waiting outside

**Shuaaa <3:** im like 2 mins away

**Hannie <3:** its almost time to meet my best friend

**Shuaaa <3:** im your best friend??

**Hannie <3:** well yeah

**Hannie <3:** i never really close friends and i feel we get on really great

**Shuaaa <3:** awwww han

**Shuaaa <3:** youre my best friend too <3

**Hannie <3:** :D

**Hannie <3:** <3

**Shuaaa <3:** im just round the corner

**Hannie <3:** oh i see you!!!!

**Hannie <3:** shua i see you!!

**Hannie <3:** shua im running for a hug!!!

* * *

**FIENDS :D**

**Jeonghan:** bitches look

**Jeonghan** : 

**Joshua** : why are you not looking at the camera

**Jeonghan:** i got distracted by a puppy...

**Soonyoung** : is this the first time you met each other?

**Soonyoung** : i thought you met regularly

**Joshua** : no its the first

**Hansol** : you guys look really handsome together

**ded** : wow

**ded** : visual explosion

**Jeonghan** : haha thanks cheol

**Baby Chan!!:** wow my mom is with my uncle

**Baby Chan!!:** i want to meet you guys

**ded** : soon chan

**Jeonghan** : soon chan

**Jun** : i want so skip exams

**Hansol** : oh fat mood

**ded** : guys no

**Jun** : what if i just dont show up to any exams

**Jun** : then i wont pass or fail

**Wonwoo** : im pretty sure if you do that then its a fail

**Hansol** : what if i just skip the math exam

**Hansol** : i want to do music

**Sky** : can confirm

**Sky** : algebra isnt needed for music

**ded** : jihoon!

**ded** : i thought you were on my side

**Hansol** : lord sky has declared it

**Hansol** : math isnt important

**Jun** : it is in my major

**Jun** : thats all about angles and shit

**Jun** : fuck me why did i do this to myself

**Jeonghan** : to create funky buildings

**ded** : jun hansol no skipping exams

**ded** : you too mingyu

**Classy Farmer:** how did you know...

**ded:** dad sense

* * *

**Hannie <3 to Shuaaa <3**

**Hannie <3:** hey thanks for today

**Hannie <3:** i had a reallt great time

**Hannie <3:** youre really good company irl and in the virtual world

**Hannie <3:** i hope we can meet up often <3

**Shuaaa <3:** it was fun wasnt it :)

**Shuaaa <3:** we can invite cheol next time

**Shuaaa <3:** make it an oldest 3 thing

**Hannie <3:** the hyungs!!

**Hannie <3:** yeees!

**Shuaaa <3**: it will also give you an opportunity to get to know him better

**Hannie <3:** omg yes

**Hannie <3**: thank you so much shua

**Hannie <3:** <3

**Shuaaa <3:** <3

* * *

**America to Korea**

**America:** fuck

**America** : i did it again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned into a jeongshua chapter by accident  
> oh well


	5. stop being mean

**FIENDS :D**

**Soonyoung:** so I was standing there

**Wonwoo** : you were in bed 

**Soonyoung** : suddenly i had a great idea

**Wonwoo** : i told you about it

**Soonyoung** : the diamond cafes owner loves me

**Wonwoo** : shes kicked you out 4 times

**Soonyoung** : what if i asked her to give Wonseok the weekend off

**Wonwoo** : seokmin literally asked her

**Soonyoung** : so now they have this weekend on holiday youre welcome

**Wonwoo** : you did nothing

**Seokmin** : in translation

**Seokmin** : me and wonu have this weekend off soooooo

**ded** : so?

**Baby chan!!:** TIME TO MEET UP

**Soonyoung** : youre welcome peeps

**Hansol** : this weekend??

**Hansol** : heck yeah

**Jeonghan** : YES

**jeonghan** : time to meet some of my fav people

**Classy Farmer:** what shall we do?

**Classy farmer** : like arcade or beach

**ded** : the nearest beach is 4 hours away...

**Wonwoo** : yeah and i cant drive

**Jun** : I CAN

**Jun** : its like the only thing i can do

**Jeonghan** : no you can do many things

**Jeonghan** : building are being created

**Minghao** : you can also dance pretty damn well

**Soonyoung** : your eyes are an ocean

**Soonyoung** : your abs are also an ocean

**Jun** : aww guys

**Jun** : you do are

**ded** : so this weekend we go to the arcade?

**Baby chan!!** : sounds good! 

**Baby Chan!!** : i havent been in ages!

**Seokmin** : say about 1ish

**Joshua** : oh whats this? meeting up?

**Joshua** : 1ish sounds good

**Hansol** : how much is ish

**Soonyoung** : I would say half an hour

**Jun** : ish is all relative

**sky** : can we all actually make it

**sky** : wait are we all invited

**ded** : of course everyone is invited!

**Minghao** : i think kwan is the only one not here but hes having a singing lesson

**Minghao** : ill drag him though

**Jeonghan** : lets just say 1 at the fountain near the arcade

**Jeonghan** : okay aaaaand

**Jeonghan** : BREAK

**Hansol** : BREAK

**Classy Farmer:** BREAK

**Wonwoo** : break?

* * *

_time skip to after bc im lazy sorry :(_

* * *

**FIENDS :D**

**Seokmin:** well we can officaly do this

**Seokmin changed Jeonghan's name to CHEAT**

**CHEAT:** hey thats rude

**Seokmin changed CHEAT's name to TRICK**

**TRICK:** i mean ill take it

**Wonwoo** : you did cut a few corners here and there

**Joshua** : yeah i dont think you were meant to actually climb on the basket ball thing

**TRICK** : but they didnt say i couldnt

**Minghao** : do you always cheat

**ded** : it would seem so

**TRICK** : hey

**Seungkwan** : at least he played mini gold fair

**Seungkwan** : oh wait

**TRICK** : stop??? being??? mean???

**Soonyoung** : lol 

**Soonyoung** : in other news

**Soonyoung** : JIHOON

**Soonyoung** : you took my wallet :(

**sky** : oh shit sorry

**sky** : ill give it back

**Soonyoung** : tomorrow ill come round

**sky** : to my house?

**Soonyoung** : okay!

**Soonyoung** : text me where you live

**Joshua** : who would have thought that soonyoung would go to jihoons house first

**TRICK** : #bromance

**Seungkwan renamed the chat stop??? being??? mean???**

**Seungkwan:** throwback

**Minghao** : shut up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well who remembers this...  
> I'm sorry for the break :( got really unmotivated, tbh wont know when the next update will be?  
> Also sorry this is so short

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter!!! I hope you guys enjoy :)


End file.
